tf2rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert
Player: 'Ekki *'Name: 'Robert Marduke *'Meaning: '"Bright fame" *'Nicknames: 'Rob (but only to very few people) *'Themesong/Playlist '"How's it Gonna End" - Tom Waits lolidek *'Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Straight *'Age: '56 *'Nationality: 'American *'Build: 'Wirey *'Height: '5'8" *'Weight: '162lb *'Team: BLU *'Job Class: Spy' *'Current Load-Out: ' :--- US Paratrooper M3 Trench Fighting Knife with sheath (basic knife stats) :--- Standard Revolver :--- Cloak and Dagger but no sapper *'Parents: '''John and Moira (Farmers, deceased) *'Siblings:' 3; 2 brothers and 1 sister. Only his 2nd oldest brother lives. *'Offspring: Son (aged 30), daughter (age 29) Personality Bullet points until I can be bothered to flesh this out doho *Methodical *Creature of habit *Holds grudges *Distrustful *Somewhat of a technophobe when it comes to technology more advanced than cars and radios etc *Does not hold particular loyalty for BLU beyond the job; finds all this a bit farcical *Has a soft spot for younger team members and those who remind him of his kids *That said, doesn't tolerate shenanigans *Not afraid to voice his displeasure at said shenanigans History Aka boring shit Robert was born in rural Maine to a family of 6 in 1914. His early years were unremarkable if marked but a certain leanness that came from living in a poor community. Things started to fall apart in 1919, after his father had returned from WWI; Spanish Influenza took his elder brother and severely weakened his mother. Saddled with more responsibilities, he stayed at the farm until 1919 whereupon he left, surviving his mother and a sister. He then drifted about America for several years, taking odd jobs where he could find them. It was during this period that he began to understand the necessity for ruthlessness and sheer bloody-mindedness when the need arose. Looking and acting older than he was, he managed to secure positions that would otherwise would have been closed to him. He eventually settled in Oklahoma in 1933, having caught a respectable position on a ranch and the eye of a local girl. 7 months later, when the Dustbowl had well and truly started, he abandoned everything and set off back North. He eventually drifted to Chicago, met and married his wife Lanie in '39. Together they had a son and daughter in the following 2 years. With the declaration of war in 1941, the 27 year-old Robert signed himself up and met what would become his best friends. Sam (22), a comms officer and Harry (29) & Walt (25), fellow paratroopers in the 82nd Airborne Division. They managed to moreorless stay together through out their campaigns. The one exception was Operation Overlord which saw him roaming Normandy for days after being dropped in the wrong location. He did eventually regroup with the others once he and a hodge podge of allied soldiers took over occupied Sainte-Mère-Eglise. Following the war, he returned Stateside briefly, picking up where he'd left off with Lanie. Walt remained with the military post-war, and was eventually selected for the Counter-Intelligence Corps. He convinced Robert to come along with him to Japan to help out in a more unofficial capacity, Robert not being accepted by the increasingly selective committee. From 1946 to 1949 he worked in Yokohama, combatting the rife black market trade that had sprung up during the occupation. He wrote to his family every week, and saved a part of his pay to cover his family's fare over. It became clear that Lanie did not want to leave America and with trouble in Korea looming on the horizon, Robert decided to return home. He came home to a deeply unhappy Lanie, turned sour by his prolonged absences. Both parties had been unfaithful; his children, however, barely recognised him. All attempts at patching things up were hindered by their mutual stubbornness. Things turned ugly fair quickly, and it was only a few months before they were officially divorced. Reeling from his divorce and only allowed to see his children on a very limited basis, Robert went back to working odd jobs while staying close to Chicago. He had stints as a stevedore, builder, mechanic, clerk - usually at Harry's furniture business. It was by chance that he spotted the recruitment poster for BLU in 1962. Fed up, pissed off and with his best bitch face on, he promptly signed up. Strengths & Weaknesses '''Strengths *Not afraid to fight dirty *Is pretty canny about combat situations * Weaknesses *Not as spry as he used to be *Certain things cause him to be stubborn to the point of stupidity Relationships RED *Ardette - holds a standing grudge for that whole train thing, but there is some respect at her aptitude. She's good for a woman olol *Bonnie - got along all-right for a while there, but haven't interacted since the murder/manslaughtering on the train. BLU *Asher - annoys the piss out of him. Tooooo be finished eventually Category:BLU Category:Characters Category:Robert Category:Blu Category:Spy